Anything For My Love
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Atem is tired of Bakura doing the sneaking into his palace and decides to go to him instead to see him....


**A/Note: I like this pairing and so does my sister. We both are also dedicating stories to each other. My sister has helped type things up and give me ideas for some stories. We help each other out to see if we like them. I'm her judge off the site. I'm sometimes the first to read things. I'm also sorry I haven't been putting things up. I don't have a computer with internet. Please, enjoy. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Anything for My Love**

Atem sat there upon his bed getting ready to leave his room. When he stood up he got pulled back down onto the bed into a kiss that felt like forever. They broke apart looking each other in the eyes. Atem had a little smile. The red eyes and the white hair of the thief that pulled him back down. "Why don't you just stay right here, Pharoah?" He put him into another kiss. Atem broke it.

"I don't have time for this, Bakura. I have to go. You also need to go before anybody sees you." Atem said aware of the priests and priestess.

"I could easily destroy them into damn small pieces of shit." Bakura laughed letting go of the pharaoh also sitting up.

"Don't get cocky and take them too lightly." Atem said looking at the thief.

"I'm not being cocky, I'm being myself knowing that I can beat the shit out of them." Bakura headed over to the window.

"Just get out of here before Seto shows up." Atem walked over to the door now looking at the window seeing no one there. Bakura had left while he wasn't looking and ditched before he could say anything else. _Figures he was going to do that. He likes to make his exits._ Atem then opened the door walking out to his throne room being in thought.

Seto saw him walk along on his own. He started walking with him in silence. Atem looked at Seto seeing that he was quite happy at the spot he had as a priest. Atem then looked forward continuing walking. "Seto, what would you do if you loved someone more than anything?" Seto looked at his pharaoh stunned at the question.

"I wouldn't know, Pharaoh." Seto said continuing on his way to the throne room beside Atem, not shaking off the question.

"I was just wondering." The pharaoh retorted seeing the throne room.

Atem sat upon his throne with his arms relaxed upon the arms of the chair. Atem looked at his priests and priestess sighing. "Well, lets get started." They started and one of the priests could tell that the pharaoh doesn't have his heart into it. Akhenden looked at him and opened his mouth.

"Do you need a break, pharaoh?"

Atem looked at him. "Yes, I would love one." Atem started to stand and walk away.

They all watched the pharaoh leaving the throne room for some air. He walked out of the palace going to the gardens. Atem sat down looking at the ground with the heat beating down on him. He sat there thinking, _I never proclaimed my love to Bakura and he's been sneaking around just to see me. At the same time that would be a bad idea since he is the thief that has been stealing from the tombs. He would also would want to stay in the palace. That...definitely wouldn't do. I know what I can do now._

The pharaoh stood up walking back into the palace and to the throne room to continue what he was doing. Atem sat down at his throne and he looked at Akhenden then Seto and the rest of the priests and priestess. His eyes then went back to Seto seeing him poised and talking about a problem that the city is having right now. Atem smiled and Seto put his eyes on the pharaoh asking, "Is there anything wrong, my pharaoh?"

Atem shook his head and made a hand movement signaling to go on. Seto continued on his problem that he had noticed in the city. Isis started out her's after the priest was done and had an answer on what to do from the pharaoh. Atem started to get up since they were done discussing the situations at hand.

Atem started out of the throne room seeing Seto go a different direction like the rest of the priests and priestess. Atem returned to his room shutting the door behind him. He sat upon his bed looking at the wall. He knew that his thief wouldn't come tonight since he's probably having a feast for a king. Atem should know what there like since he is king of Egypt.

Bakura was sitting at the end of his table with his men. One of his men sat and drank some of the wine. "Marik, slow down on the wine." The next man said to Marik. Bakura just laughed because Marik just poured his drink on the man next to him. "Happy, Malik? Now, the drinks gone." Malik glared at him and they started a glaring contest.

"Dammit, Bakura. When are we going after the pharaoh?" A different man said wanting to know.

"In due time. Lets say in two days." Bakura said drinking some of his wine.

"In two days? Seriously?" The man said ready to get it on.

"I am damn serious. If you don't want to be my next victim. I suggest you don't question my damn orders." He threw a dagger at the man's hand stabbing it.

The man screamed in pain of the contact of the dagger. The man took out the dagger and went to go wrap it. Bakura just laughed at the man's pain. _Sorry, pharaoh, business is business._ He went to his chambers to rest after eatting the food they had to eat.

He sat on where he slept wondering if still wants to kill the pharaoh. Of course, he would want to and that's what it came down to in his mind. Yet, his heart said don't kill the one you love. Since his heart pounds hard against his chest when he even thinks about him or even near him.

"Time to get the plan in action in two days. I'm not worried about how the pharaoh would take it." Bakura said to himself quietly.

Atem looked outside his window looking at the starry night. His eyes half lidded with his chin upon his hand. He stood up walking away from the window and his seat that he was on to look outside. He sat upon his bed looking at the wall again. He felt arms encircle him lightly. He knew that it was just his imagination since he was thinking about Bakura.

Atem sighed and went under his cover and got comfortable. He went on to his side slowly drifting to sleep. Atem put his hand on to his pillow not knowing what to do tomorrow except to find a way to get to Bakura. He then finally fell asleep in fifteen minutes.

The next day, Atem was looking at the mirror forming words with his lips. He started to say them to himself in the mirror. He stood up from the seat in front of the mirror and started saying them. He said them softly at first. He didn't even hear the door open to reveal Seto and he also shut the door. Atem was in his own mind world trying to say what he needs to say.

"I love you. I would love to stay with you forever. Would you let me stay by your side?" Atem said toward the mirror.

"What the heck did I run into? Pharaoh, you're needed in the throne room." Seto said getting away from the fact that the pharaoh said those words to a mirror.

"Seto, when did you get here?" The pharaoh questioned turning around to look at him and not the mirror.

"I just entered the room two minutes ago."

Atem's eyes glistened realizing something. "You're the man I wanted to see."

Seto rose an eyebrow afraid to know what it was. "We need-"

Atem pushed him on to the bed and went on top of him. Seto was confused of what was going on. Atem looked him in the eyes with Seto looking back at the pharoah's eyes. Atem just smiled thinking, _At least Seto would help me without questioning me. Akhenden would stop me like the other priest and even Isis would disagree._

"Seto, I need your help."

"What is it my Pharaoh?" Seto asked still at the bottom of the man above him.

"I want you to help me escape the palace."

"Why would you want to do that, Pharaoh?" Seto asked starting to sit up with the pharaoh now upon his lap.

"I need to proclaim my love to someone." Atem said tilting his head up to look at the man he's still sitting upon.

"Is that why you were talking to a mirror?" Seto said pointing to the mirror.

"You came in during that. I bet I didn't look like a pharaoh right there." Atem looked at the priest with a slight blush.

"I won't say anything." Seto said to the pharaoh upon his lap.

"Thanks."

"Now, who do you need to proclaim your love to?" Seto questioned.

"Bakura." Atem said lowly.

"Bakura, why him?" Seto said trying not to go into a frantic.

"I've been seeing him behind your back and the others."

"He's been in the palace then?"

Atem nodded.

"Pharaoh, that-"

"Don't judge me. Just help me with a plan."

"All right. I think I have a plan."

"Really? That quick?"

"Yes."

Atem wrapped his arms around Seto. "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome, Pharaoh." Seto said seeing that the pharaoh was quite happy.

The pharaoh of Egypt broke the hug. He then kissed Seto's cheek in a thanks and he saw that it made him have a small tint of pink upon his cheeks. Atem got off his lap and kissed him on the lips. _I have been around Bakura way too long sometimes._

Seto stood up and let the pharaoh sit down upon his own bed while he composed himself. He then started to discuss his plan with Atem. Once Atem knew the plan Seto walked out of the room.

"Bakura, you're going to see me beyond the palace walls for a change." Atem said heading toward the throne room to take charge for the day.

After Atem walked out of the throne room to his room. Atem sat down waiting for Seto to return to his chambers. He then heard a knock upon the door. Atem opened the door revealing Seto. "Ready, Pharaoh?" Seto asked when he walked into the room with the door shut behind him.

"Yes. Akhenden out of the way?" Atem asked worried that Akhenden may find out.

"Yes, I have him busy with something else." Seto said with a smirk.

Akhenden and the others were outside trying to calm down an angry mob. Seto told Atem and the pharaoh had a small smile upon his face shaking his head. Seto gave him a bag that got from his room before he came in here.

Atem started to change into the clothes with Seto standing outside the room. Seto walked into the room shutting the door. He looked at the pharaoh noticing that he had everything set on him to leave. His hood was in the way of his face. Seto grabbed the pharaoh not roughly, but a tad bit. He had to make it believable.

He took him outside with all the other mad mobsters in the crowd. Atem ran passed the mad mob and grabbed the horse that Seto had set up beside the palace. The mob was blocking their way and their sight on the trespasser that went beyond the walls into the palace. Atem then rode off knowing where the thief would be at this very moment.

The horse heeled at where Atem thought Bakura would be at. The thief came out of the tomb with his men seeing that there was a horse standing there with his rider. The thieves were surrounding the rider and the horse. The rider put his hands up in surrender not wanting to start anything.

"Bakura, what shall we do with him?" questioned Marik wanting to make a kill.

"Well, unhood the damn fool." Bakura said walking closer to the rider.

"Marik, you idiot." Malik said to him glaring who was now next to Bakura.

Marik took off the hooded rider to reveal someone they would've never suspected. The pharaoh himself and they didn't even have to go to the palace. They all were standing there with smirks upon their faces. They tied the pharaoh's wrists without having to ask Bakura for permission. Bakura was in sort of a shock seeing his lover and enemy here at this moment.

"Hello, Mr. Bakura, what do we do now?" Malik and Marik said at the same time.

"Bring him back to the hideout. What else? We can kill the damn man there." Bakura said with a smirk and wanting of the pharaoh's blood.

They took Atem with them back to the hideout with the stolen goods they took from the tomb they were at. They took the pharaoh to Bakura's chambers so he could deal with him himself. Bakura walked into the chamber with a piece of fruit with him. He gave it to Atem so that he could have something to eat. Atem looked at the fruit and ate it slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked Atem.

Atem looked at him with being done with the fruit since it was only a small thing. "I came here to be with you."

"Why?" Bakura said with a glare towrd him.

"I'll do anything to be with you." Atem said getting onto his feet.

"Anything?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Yes." Atem answered with a nodd.

"It's a good thing that I rubbed off on you." Bakura said bringing him into a rough kiss with Atem kissing back. He stabbed him and whispered something in his ear, "I'll take you back to the palace in tomorrow so you can be our servant, at least once." Atem was untied and was covering his wound with his hand. Bakura walked out of his chambers going to his table to continue eatting their feast fit for a king.

When Bakura came into the room Atem had figured out how to wrap his wounds. The thief sat down on the ground where the pharaoh was and pulled him into a kiss not able to help it. Atem kissed back unable to hold himself back. They broke it after they started making out. Atem looked at the crimson eyes of the thief and his face.

"I did come here to say something." Atem said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What's that?" Bakura asked laying the pharaoh down onto the ground.

"I love you." Atem said with a moan since Bakura bite his neck.

Bakura had nothing to say to that, but if Bakura kept on having sex with someone it meant that there was something else that was keeping him there. They had a heated night of passion, but when it was time for him to leave which was the next day.

"Lets go, Pharaoh." Bakura said riding off on the horse that Atem had riden.

"Fine." Atem said holding on to the man he loves.

When Atem was halfway back, Bakura jumped off the horse and went back to hideout. The soldiers let the pharaoh through seeing that he had finally returned. Atem just went straight to his room and relaxed on the bed. Seto came into the room.

"Did you do what you had to?" Seto asked standing close to the door.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Atem said looking at the priest.

Seto then left the pharaoh happy for him in his own way. He then went to his own chambers and did his own thing. Atem just drifted off to sleep not surprised by the way Bakura treated him and how everyone were glad to have him back. Everything went a according to Seto's plan.

_________________________________

**A/Note:**** Thank you for reading.. This was the last dedication I had to do for my sister. I also like this pairing and it helped me experiment more of all the stuff that I could write if I put my mind to it. Read and review. I will give you all hugs.**


End file.
